Android 17
'' '' Is an antagonist in Season 3 of ''Dragon Ball Z Abridged, alongside his sister, Android 18, and fellow android, Android 16, he will play a major role throughout the series, until Cell absorbs him and takes place as main antagonist. In the Anime Arrogant and fiercely independent, Android 17, like his sister Android 18 and comrade Android 16, were thought to be villains, but were ultimately vindicated in their own way. 17 was absorbed by Cell, after doing little but commting grand theft 'Lucky Foods' van and giving a beating to the warriors, which was prompted by them. He never showed true malice to anyone but Dr. Gero and Cell; although, he did threaten Piccolo's life when the Namkein refused to devulge Goku's wherabouts. He was ressurected after the Cell Games and went on to live a life of peace in obscurity. In DBZ Abridged 17 is much more laid-back and good humored than his sister, though he's dangerous in a fight. 17 makes his first appearance in Tfs episode 38. Before Gero activated 17, he had doubts about it. When Piccolo tried to break the door, Gero turned on 17. When the pod opened, 17 talked in a classic robot voice, which confused Dr.Gero, as he didn't program him to talk as such; but 17 shortly dismissed the act and admitted that he was just messing with him and made a reference to Looney Toons' Buggs Bunny, asking him "What's up Doc?" He also commented on the length of his 'sleep', which was because he tried to destroy Gero; and that he was very broken up about it. His reasoning behind it was every time Gero spoke, all 17 heard was "kill me, kill me, kill me', which he blamed on his auditory. He stood and watched with a humored demeanor as Gero released 18, an act he would only do if he were in grave trouble, which 17 commented on. 18 attempted the same robot voice, 17 stopped her as he had already done it, to which she insulted him, but just as quickly lost interest. Gero went on to tell the twins of his earlier encounter, to which 17 finds humorous and 18 finds surprising. 17 comments that he thought 19, whom he called a "fat clown thing", was a joke, when Gero said he had built and lost another android. Then he came upon the realization Gero was an android, and both twins asked how he did it. To which Gero responded with a question 'How did i do that?' Trivia *17 had made a previous attempt on his creator's life, which resulted in his shutdown *17 is extremely clever and very easily tricked his creator into revealing his failsafe *17 used to be blonde, but he dyed it because people were mistaking him for 18, despite the fact that he has darker skin than her. *17 doesn't seem to share 18's hatred of country music, but instead shows no interest/disinterest in it. *17 is oddly courteous, caring about his sister and having a strange soft spot for 16, treating him like a mentally challenged sibling. *Like his anime/manga counterpart, he has little to no desire to kill Goku; and only attempts to to help 16 complete his mission and because he "Ain't got nothin' better to do." *17 seems to take more pleasure in frightening people than beating them. 18 seems to take more pleasure in beating people than him. *17, likely due to his ego and belief he is the best, seems to be unaffected by any insults/ derogatory comments.(Ie. He had no response to Vegeta's derogatory slur)Unlike his sister, who seems to be more offended by insults and sexist comments. Quotes "I'm just messin' with ya man. What's up Doc?" -Android 17 to Dr. Gero "It's just every time you talked all I heard was, 'Kill me! Kill me! Kill me!', something with my auditory. Think it's gone now though." -Android 17 to Gero (About 17's previous attempt on Gero's life) "Wait, wait, wait was it that fat clown thing? I thought that was a joke."-Android 17 to Gero (About Deceased #19) Category:Males Category:Androids Category:Villains Category:Siblings Category:Characters